The Jersey Devil
You may be looking for Jersey Devil. While investigating a seemingly cannibalistic murderer, Mulder and Scully encounter a beast woman. Summary In New Jersey 1947, a man, his wife and their children are out for a drive one night when they experience a flat tire. When the man gets out to fix it, he is dragged away by an unseen creature while his family watches and screams in terror. That morning, the local police searched for the man that was taken and found his body deep in the woods with his leg "eaten off". One of the officers called the rest of the team to follow him up a hill and at the entrance of a cave where supposedly the officer saw the creature run into. As the team waited at the entrance of the cave, of the officers said that the creature was running towards them and the team then opened fire on the creature with their firearms. and Scully examining the body of Roger Crockett.]] In the present day, Scully tells Mulder of a similar case involving a homeless man, Roger Crockett, that occurred in Atlantic City, New Jersey. Mulder believes it to be the work of the infamous Jersey Devil, but Scully dismisses it as a tale. The two travel to the Atlantic City Morgue and examine the body of Roger Crockett. During their examination, Detective Thomas Tomson distresses his idea of having the FBI on this case and should only have the local police department handle the situation. Mulder is undaunted while Scully realized that there is not that big of a case here and told Mulder that she would like to go to her grandson's birthday party. Mulder gives her the keys to the car for her to go while Mulder stays to search for the Jersey Devil. While searching in the woods, Mulder speaks with park ranger Peter Brullet and tells him a story of how believes in the Jersey Devil. After the small search in the woods, Mulder enters a certain part of town that is populated by homeless people to ask if anyone knew Roger Crockett. on a rooftop escaping from Mulder.]] One of the homeless people living in that area lead Mulder to the place were he sleeps and showed him a sketched picture of the creature that was inside the jacket pocket of Crockett before his death. To have a better chance of finding the Jersey Devil, Mulder gives the keys of his motel to the homeless man in exchange for his sleeping place. During the night, Mulder witnesses an ape like creature descend on the dumpsters in the alley he is in. Mulder chases the creature until it gets higher ground that Mulder cannot reach. Before he can get a good glimpse at the creature, the police show up and cart Mulder away. Meanwhile, Scully is on a date with Rod, the father of one of the kids from her nephew's party. Unfortunately, Mulder calls from a jail cell, telling her to prove that he is in fact a federal agent. Once she gets there, however, Mulder and the chief get into an argument on why the chief was keeping such a thing private, which was because of the fear of losing tourists. They leave with Scully asking if Mulder managed to "panhandle some change". The pair then go to an anthropologist, where Mulder describes what he saw. The doctor believes that it is man's "missing link", a creature that is the go-between of the apes and man. When asked where the creature would be on the food chain, the doctor replies, ominously, "near us". After this, they go to the park ranger on duty the night of the disappearance. He says that he has seen many strange things, but not an ape-man. However, when they investigate into the woods, they find rudimentary tools made from glass bottles and rocks. looking at a female Jersey Devil before she attacks him.]] Then, later that week, police corner the creature in an abandoned warehouse, near the site of the homeless abductions. While searching, Mulder and Scully notices an open window and realizes that it was here and it is now on the run. Mulder pursues the creature firsts and chases it to smaller warehouse where the creature pounces on Mulder and knocks him on the ground. While Mulder is on the floor, the creature has a chance to kill him, but Mulder notices that the creature was no long fighting against him and was instead backing away from Mulder. As Mulder stood up to get a better look at the creature, the creature then stuck Mulder on the head before Scully arrived and the creature escaped. The anthropologist and ranger in tow, they realize that it is a female looking to feed its young. However, it flees to the woods, wounded after an encounter with the Atlantic City SWATteam. examining the dead female Jersey Devil.]] Injured and scared, the police, and Mulder and Scully track the creature to its den, where it puts up a last stand before it is killed. After it is killed, the anthropologist remarks that the creature could have had young. Mulder examines the body of the creature and asks Tomson his reason for killing it. Tomson replied by comparing to killing a rabbit on a lawn is no different than killing this creature. One week later, Mulder is still disappointed that the creature has died has he realized that the creature was only trying to protect her offspring and only killed those who are a threat to her and her offspring. Mulder decided to go to the Smithsonian for free time to relax after the incident with the Jersey Devil and Scully decides to go with him after denying another date with Rob. Later on, a boy and his father are seen hiking in the woods. The boy asks his father about a small object he thought he saw and the father replies that he doesn't know what they saw, but starts telling the son a story about the Jersey Devil as they walk on. As they are walking away, the offspring of the Jersey Devil appears and listens to the story and watches them walk away in the woods. Background Information *According to writer Chris Carter, he wanted to focus this episode on an evolutionary relic, rather than a generic hairy creature. In his own words, "the idea was not to make this a monster per se, but almost a missing link." *For most of this episode, guest star Claire Stansfield was required to run around naked. To prevent the audience from glimpsing more than the Fox network would allow, Stansfield wore a codpiece and her hair was tied over her breasts. *In several scenes, Scully meets her best friend, Ellen, and discusses the possibility of dating Mulder. According to Chris Carter, the purpose of those scenes was "to show the life she's passing on. I just wanted to open up Scully a little bit for the audience." *In reality, the Jersey Devil is a well-known urban legend found in the southern environs of New Jersey. While the legend varies on the origins of the Devil, there are many that still believe in the creature and have reported sightings, right into 2007. *Bill Dow, who plays the role of Dad in this episode's teaser, would later return in the series to play recurring character Charles Burks. *This episode was one of a few, randomly arranged near the start of the series, wherein Gillian Anderson struggled to find her voice and her rhythm with the stories. Anderson ultimately felt uncomfortable with re-watching scenes of herself as Scully, delivering lines of dialogue in a manner that the actress felt was too cocky for her character. *The Character Dr. Diamond may have been named after Jared Diamond, famed Anthropologist who theorized that the first widescale Genocide was of the Neanderthals. Guest Cast Guest Starring *Claire Stansfield as Creature *Wayne Tippit as Detective Thomas Tomson *Gregory Sierra as Dr. Diamond *Michael MacRae as Ranger Peter Brullet Co-Starring *Jill Teed as Glenna *Tamsin Kelsey as Ellen *Andrew Airlie as Rod *Bill Dow as Dad *Hrothgar Mathews as Jack Featuring *Jayme Knox as Mom *Scott Swanson as First Officer *Sean O'Byrne as Second Officer *David Lewis as Young Officer *D. Neil Mark as S.W.A.T. Team Officer Uncredited *Rhys Huber as Trent, Scully's Godson *Jessica Murdoch as Girl *Lachlan Murdoch as Boy References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Jersey Devil, The